


I See You J2

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Jensen Ackles, Drabble, M/M, POV reader, Reader is Hiding Voyeur, Smut, Top Jared Padalecki, Trailer Sex, You Are Fan Who Won Contest, You Are On SPN Lot In Vancouver, You Sneak Into Jared's Trailer, j2 tinhat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING MATURE AUDIENCES ONLYTHIS IS J2/TINHATSmut/Sex, Top!Jared, Bottom!Jensen,Trailer Sex, Voyeur Fan, Reader POVWORDS: 1364SUMMARY: On Oct. 4, 2019 there was a tweet that fanfic writers discussed. It was about the FACT that J2 both sleep in one trailer during their lunch hour with a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the trailer door. (This is according to Jensen himself). This story is a fiction of what happens in Jared's trailer when a fan sneaks about, hides in his bedroom closet and witnesses what J2 does besides sleeping in the same bed.~~~~~DISCLAIMER: J2/Tinhat is fan fiction. Mentioning of real people in this story was for entertainment purposes only and not meant as actual fact. This story is fan fiction. Any mention or reference toward any SPN Characters are also canon divergent and do not belong to me.~~~~~





	I See You J2

Originally published 1-24-17 under "Taboo Love Ch. 5 - My POV" Re-written and edited for this narration.

  
°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°°○°○°○°○°

[Reader's POV]

  
I'm a very lucky fan. I won a trip to Vancouver to tour the set of Supernatural!

Me and 4 others are escorted through the set to see everything! We watch a scene being filmed in the war room of the bunker. Another scene gets filmed in Baby.

I sneak away from the crowd and start touring the lot on my own.

I see the trailers for the actors and try knocking on doors. No answer at each one.

An assistant holding a clipboard walks into a trailer saying something to someone and leaves.

After searching, I find Jared's trailer. I try the door and discover that it's unlocked. I go inside and nobody's in here. I walk around and it's nice. There's a leather sofa, a giant TV with a nice sized video library, a wet bar complete with premium liquor and a good sized bedroom.

I wander toward the bedroom. I'm think to myself, _"Jared sleeps here! Omg!"_ I pick up a pillow and smell it. Mmmm. Suddenly I hear voices. I see a closet and duck inside. I hide under a blanket that's been carelessly tossed inside.

Two men enter the trailer. I can make out their voices easily. It's Jared and Jensen. They shut the trailer door and it's quiet for a moment.

Jared asks, "You put the "Do Not Disturb" sign up?"

Jensen replies, "Yeah."

There's movement, but no words for a couple minutes. I then hear Jensen say, "You need to relax. I know the scene is tense, but you can handle it."

Jared replies quietly, "I know. I just don't know what my problem is."

There's footsteps heading toward the bedroom. Jensen speaks in a soft voice, "Come here. Let me help you relax."

I can see through a gap in the closet door. I'm in shock at what I'm witnessing.

Jensen lies down on the bed only wearing boxer briefs. From the looks of it, Jensen is very happy to be in Jared's bed.

Jared crawls onto the bed completely naked. He's on all fours like a predator stalking Jensen. His huge cock hanging low between his thighs. Jared's hair is all around his face as he hunts Jensen.

Jensen runs his hand over the large bulge in his underwear. "Come on Jay. You know you need it. I sure as fuck do."

Jared buries his face against Jensen's crotch. Jensen lifts his hips in response and moans a small bit.

Jared kisses his way up Jensen's stomach and chest. He kisses his neck and sucks on his earlobe.

Jensen grips Jared's hair and grinds his hips against Jared's erection. He pleads with Jared, "I need you inside me."

Jared kisses Jensen with tongues exploring and fisting of hair.

I can't help it. I'm watching Jared and Jensen making love! Fuck! I slide my hand into my pants and under my panties. I'm so wet! I start rubbing my swollen clit while watching the guys fuck.

Jared takes Jensen's underwear off and starts sucking on his long hard cock. Jensen grips Jared's hair as he bobs his head up and down on his thick, straining dick.

Jared has Jensen's ass prepped to take his huge cock in no time. Jensen's moaning, gripping the covers and begging for Jared to hurry up and fuck him the whole time. Jared swats his ass. "Get up and ride me."

Jensen gets up and stands on the bed as Jared gets on his knees. He hands Jared a bottle of lube.

Jared sucks Jensen a little bit more while he lubes his own cock and adds more lube to Jensen's ass.

Jensen finally straddles Jared and impales himself on Jared's very hard cock. Both men groan with pleasure. Jensen has his arms around Jared's neck as he bounces up and down on Jared's lap.

I'm working my clit in time with their thrusts. I want so badly to be Jensen right now! I slide two fingers inside my needy pussy and fuck myself as quietly as I can. My gasps and quiet grunts are buried into the blanket I'm biting into.

Jared grips Jensen's ass, working it hard and fast. He pistons his hips up into Jensen's tight ass again and again.

Without warning, Jensen cums on Jared's chest and his own abs. He does this without touching his dick. Jensen's voice is so deep, "Fuck yes." He kisses Jared. "So good." He keeps riding Jared. He holds Jared's face as he kisses him.

Jared's face changes expression, "Fuck Jen. I'm gonna cum."

Jensen climbs off Jared. He places one hand on Jared's chest, right over his heart. He kisses him and jerking him off.

Jared is still on his knees. He's leaning back on his heels and his fists are buried in the covers behind him. His large erection is jutting up high as Jensen strokes it fast.

Jensen has a grin on his face. "That's it Jay. Give it to me."

That's when I climax. I cum so hard. My pussy walls clinching on my fingers as I finger fuck myself. My clit throbbing from my amazing release. I was as quiet as possible as I watched Jared cum at the same time I did. Fuck!

Jared looks into Jensen's green eyes as he cums. "Oh shit Jen! Fuck!" His abs clinch and his breath is choppy.

Jensen strokes Jared through it as Jared shoots 6 or 7 loads of cum from his very veiny and worked over cock. You can see that Jensen enjoys feeling Jared's heart rate change. He keeps his hand on Jared's chest.

Jared sits up and grabs Jensen for a heated kiss as he comes down from his high.

Jensen reaches for a nearby towel and cleans up quickly. He cleans up Jared who is now sprawled out and panting on the bed. Jensen then tosses the towel and they curl up together. Jensen's holding Jared.

Jared talks into Jensen's chest. "I think I'll be able to handle the scene better now. Thanks." He lifts his head and kisses Jensen's shoulder.

"I know you can. I love you and believe in you. Get some sleep." Jensen grips Jared's hand tight as they fall asleep together.

I'm stuck here till they leave. I wait in that closet for what feels like forever, but it's only 30 minutes before there's a loud knock on the door.

"MR. PADALECKI! YOU'RE NEEDED ON SET IN 15 MINUTES!!"

Jared yells, "YEAH. OKAY!!"

Jensen grumbles, "Shut up. Sleeping."

"Not anymore. We need to head to makeup and hair before we go on set. Get up!" Jared pushes Jensen. "I'll get you a coffee if you move your ass."

Jared is already up and buttoning his shirt when Jensen finally gets up and hurriedly gets dressed. He uses some of the deodorant on Jared's dresser. Jared uses it right after. They use the restroom and are out the door in 10 minutes or less from the time they heard the knock on the door.

I wait 5 minutes after they leave before coming out of my hiding spot. While waiting I thought about taking the small hand towel they used to clean up their cum. No. That's too... "Becky"ish. it's bad enough I masturbated to them fucking.

That's when it hits me. JARED AND JENSEN ARE TRULY SECRET LOVERS!

I come out of my hiding spot and use their restroom. Man, I had to pee! I leave the restroom and a man is standing there. "Who are you?"

"I'm one of the contest winners." I'm smiling. "I needed a bathroom while I was touring. This trailer was unlocked and I used the toilet. That's all." I look as innocent as I can.

He just shakes his head. "Your tour is now visiting the special effects building. I'll take you there." We leave the trailer and he takes me to my group. "Please don't wander off again."

"I won't. I Promise." I think to myself about how empty that promise might be as I smile politely and return to the group.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. Please let me know what you think. Your kudos and comments encourage me more than you could ever know. 💜


End file.
